


I Just Wanna Know (Will You Let Me Be Your World)

by kiwiootori



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, a 2yeon college au nobody asked for, the jitzu is in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiootori/pseuds/kiwiootori
Summary: Nobody but Jeongyeon could pull off riding a razor scooter around campus, but you wouldn’t hear Nayeon admit it.





	I Just Wanna Know (Will You Let Me Be Your World)

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit on by a guy riding a razor scooter at my uni and got inspired. It took me way too long to write, mostly because uni is awful and work is awful and I've been sick on top of it. Also this is completely unedited because I'm busy. And the title is from "Pretty Girl" by Hayley Kiyoko. Anyway, here's a 2yeon college!au nobody asked for.

“See? I told you that there would be a billion people here. It’s noon.” Nayeon spoke around the straw in her mouth, sipping her iced coffee and rolling her eyes as far back as they would go. Beside her, Jihyo elbowed her and shifted her backpack higher up onto her shoulder, looking around at the crowded mess hall. Crowded barely did any justice describing the tight space, with so many students jammed inside that people were bumping into each other repeatedly. Jihyo had already almost gotten a backpack to the face.

“Well, I forgot my lunch and I have to eat. Where else could we go?” Nayeon bit down on her straw and glared at the people around her, daring them to bump into her.

“I mean, there’s plenty of little cafes around.”

“Yeah, but they only sale little sandwiches and bread. I need _food_.” Nayeon opened her mouth to answer, but a backpack hit her shoulder, shoving her forward, and she spun around, eyes flashing, ready to fight. Quickly, Jihyo grabbed her friend by the shoulders and pulled her away and out the door, smiling apologetically at the people around them. The cold air met them as they stepped outside and Nayeon pulled away from the younger girl, huffing loudly.

“You should have let me clock him. Did you see his smug face?”

“I’m pretty sure the word you were looking for is “shocked”. He was going to apologize, come on, Nayeon.”

“Whatever,” she huffed, taking an angry sip of her coffee, “figure out where you want to go before we freeze our butts off.” Jihyo pulled out her phone and bit her lip, fingers hovering over the many food finding apps she had on her phone. “Come on, dude, hurry up.”

“Shut up,” Jihyo retorted, finally opening Yelp. “I don’t know what I want to eat.”

“Can we at least decide this someplace warmer?” Nayeon shivered to prove her point, and Jihyo rolled her eyes.

“If you don’t want to be cold, don’t drink iced coffee in the winter.”

“Touché,” Nayeon said, and took another sip, only to jump a bit when Jihyo jerked her head to look at her and snapped her fingers.

“Wait, I know! My lab partner Tzuyu said there’s this really good pizza place if you walk into the town a bit, like you’re going back to the bus. We should try it, it’s only, like, five minutes away or something.” Nayeon sniffed.

“Then get directions from Yelp and let’s go. I’m going to get a cold waiting for you out here.”

“Drama majors,” Jihyo muttered under her breath as she put the name of the place into Yelp and pulled up directions. “Come, Queen Nayeon, this way.” Nayeon grinned and fell into step beside Jihyo.

“Now that’s more like it.”

“Shut up.”

 

The pizza parlor was off campus, even if only a bit, and Nayeon could feel her nose turning red from the cold. She sniffed, annoyed, because there was no way it looked cute.

“How much longer?” Jihyo, who apparently had a heater hidden inside her body, laughed.

“We’re almost there, you baby. We just need to cross the street.” The intersection was a busy one, but the light looked about ready to turn as they stopped, so Nayeon decided not to complain, burying her nose in her scarf instead. Just as the cars had stopped and they were getting ready to walk, someone riding a razor scooter skidded to a stop beside them. Surprised, Nayeon looked up, only to be met with a blinding smile from a girl with short blonde hair and red cheeks.

“Wow, your face is just as cute as I thought it would be.” Nayeon blinked. There was no way this was happening, right? The cold was just making her hallucinate, because there was no way a girl on a scooter was hitting on her right now.

But unfortunately, it was all very real, and Jihyo was dying with laughter as this girl sent Nayeon a wink and pushed off, scootering across the intersection before Nayeon could think of a proper response. Jihyo grabbed her arm and pulled her to get her walking so they could get across before the light changed again, and finally, Nayeon spoke.

“What the heck just happened.”

“You just got hit on by a girl on a razor scooter. Congrats. She was totally your type too.” Nayeon shoved her friend’s shoulder as her face heated up, which just made her laugh harder.

“This,” Nayeon hissed, “will never get out to the rest of our friend group. Understand?” Jihyo giggled and covered her mouth as she opened the door to the pizza parlor.

“Understood,” she said, but Nayeon had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. This would definitely not be the last time she heard about this.

* * *

She was right.

It was a month later, but when Mina walked in with the girl right behind her, scooter in hand, Nayeon almost fell out of her chair. Her phone clattered to the floor and she grabbed the table to steady herself when the girl looked at her and immediately broke out into a smile. Shit. She definitely recognized her.

“Hey, cute crosswalk girl!” Jihyo snorted and tried to hide her laughter by burying her head in her arms while Nayeon wished for the floor to swallow her. Mina, confused, looked between Nayeon, Jihyo, and the girl, eyes wide.

“You guys know each other?”

“Kinda?” The girl said, but she was still smiling. “I didn’t introduce myself though.” She stepped forward and held out her hand to Nayeon. “I’m Jeongyeon. What’s your name, beautiful?” Her other hand still held her razor scooter. Nayeon didn’t even know those were allowed inside the library. Behind her, Sana and Momo were laughing, and Jihyo might have died because she’d stopped making noises, and Nayeon had no choice but to put on a weak smile and shake Jeongyeon’s hand.

“I’m Nayeon. Nice to… meet you.”

“Nice to officially meet you too,” Jeongyeon said, apparently oblivious to the fact that the scooter in her hand was pretty much destroying all the attractiveness about her. She then pulled out the chair beside Nayeon and promptly sat down, waving at the rest of the girls. “Nice to meet you guys too.” Mina, a bit dumbfounded, finally remembered that Jeongyeon was her guest and cleared her throat, gesturing to the girl as she sat down awkwardly beside her.

“Um, guys, this is Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon, these are my friends Jihyo, Sana, Momo, and, well Nayeon, but you apparently already know her.” As Jeongyeon nodded her head, Momo reached across the table, a grin on her face.

“I already like you, Jeongyeon. Nayeon is all yours.”

“Hey!” Nayeon slammed her hand onto the table. “I can’t just be given away!” Jihyo finally brought her head up, wiped away the tears collected at the sides of her eyes, and waved. Sana, obviously getting a kick out of the situation, waved as well.

“Your friends ship us,” Jeongyeon said, turning to Nayeon. Nayeon whined and covered her face to hide the heat climbing into her cheeks. So not only did this girl ride a scooter in college, but she was a nerd too. If Nayeon’s drama friends ever found out, she’d never live it down.

 

“Nayeon! Hey, Nayeon!” The very voice that Nayeon had been trying to avoid on this particular side of campus rang out very real and very loud in the large hallway. Praying that Jeongyeon didn’t have her scooter with her, Nayeon turned around. Her other drama friends stalled, eyes blinking at the sight of Jeongyeon jogging towards them, short blonde hair falling into her eyes. She didn’t have her scooter with her, though, and Nayeon breathed a sigh of relief.

“Jeongyeon? I didn’t think you had any classes on this side of campus.” Jeongyeon stopped in front of her and tucked her blonde hair back behind her ear, smiling widely. For a moment, Nayeon’s heart jumped, and she swallowed, taken aback by how attractive Jeongyeon was with her hair slightly mussed and her thin hands not holding a scooter.

“I don’t, one of my friends left something at my dorm that she needed for class today, so I came to deliver it.” An ugly green monster began to build up inside Nayeon’s chest.

“You have another friend in the drama department? You never told me.” Jeongyeon shrugged her shoulders.

“I guess it never came up. Her name is Dahyun, do you know her?” Of course Nayeon knew her. Dahyun was young and lively and cute and everyone loved her. The green monster roared and Nayeon struggled to keep it silent.

“Oh. Yeah, I know her.” Apparently oblivious to the situation, Jeongyeon grinned her signature smile.

“But hey, because she left it, I got to see you. This is fate or something, right?” The green monster shrank a bit and Nayeon wanted to rip out her own hair in frustration. She could feel Jisoo, Yeri, and Seulgi staring holes in her back and as much as she wanted Jeongyeon to stay she also wanted to run away and never look back.

“You think?”

“Yep. Especially since I wanted to ask you to have lunch with me anyways. You get that hour off, right?” How, exactly, did Jeongyeon know this? Nayeon gave her a look, and Jeongyeon waved her hand. “It was lunch period when I first met you, remember?”

“Oh.” Yeah, she did remember. Unfortunately. “Oh, yeah.”

“So, lunch?” Nayeon glanced at her friends, then back to Jeongyeon.

“Yeah. Text me though, I need to get to class.” Jeongyeon grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

“Sounds good,” she said, before walking past Nayeon. As she passed, she put her hand briefly on Nayeon’s shoulder before pulling away disappearing into the crowded hallway. Nayeon turned and watched her go, shoulder still tingling where the other girl had touched it.

“So,” Yeri finally said, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms. “Who was that?” Jisoo giggled behind her hand, and Nayeon sighed deeply.

“A girl I know,” she said, nonchalant, hoping the girls would drop it as she started walking towards their class again.

“I didn’t know you liked the cute nerd type,” Jisoo said.

“Have you hit that yet?” Yeri asked, a grin spreading over her face as Nayeon felt her ears beginning to turn red.

“Oh my god, shut up, she’s just a friend.”

“Sure,” Seulgi said as she stepped up to the door of their class. “Whatever you say, Nayeon. A friend.”

“If she was ‘just a friend’ then Jennie and I are just friends,” Jisoo said, rolling her eyes. For a moment, Nayeon wondered if she’d have made better friends had she enrolled in a different course. Math or something, for example.

“You’re fucking Jennie, that’s the difference,” she retorted, following Seulgi into the classroom with Yeri and Jisoo on her heels.

“And you could be fucking that girl if you stopped pretending you didn’t totally stare at her as she left,” Jisoo said.

“You were totally jealous when she mentioned Dahyun too, you can’t lie to us,” Yeri said. Seulgi, ever the good student, slid into her seat by the window and pressed her finger to her lips.

“Tease Nayeon more quietly, please.” Yeri took this as an opportunity to scoot her chair closer to Nayeon’s, and Nayeon put her head in her hands, groaning. She really should have made better friends.

 

_“Meet me at Tony’s? :)”_

Nayeon stared down at her phone and the text from Jeongyeon, thoughts flying through her mind. Beside her, Jihyo poked her in the side, eyes narrowed.

“Hello, earth to Nayeon. What’s wrong with you?” It was lunch, and Nayeon was going to have to tell her best friend who she’d eaten lunch with every school day since high school that she was going to eat lunch with someone else. Somehow, Nayeon knew she wouldn’t be mad once Jeongyeon’s name was mentioned.

“Um, so Jeongyeon wants me to eat lunch with her. Is that cool?” For a moment, Jihyo looked a but shocked, but within a few seconds her face had transformed and she was grinning,

“Of course. That’s great. Wonderful! I’ll tell everyone you won’t be coming today because you have a hot date.”

“Please don’t,” Nayeon said, but even as the words left her lips, Jihyo was pulling out her phone. Sighing, Nayeon ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head.

“Well, I guess I should go.” Jihyo winked and gave her a soft punch to the shoulder that made Nayeon wince.

“Good luck, Queen Nayeon. Go get her, Tiger.”

“If you don’t stop with the nicknames, I swear to god,” Nayeon said, but she couldn’t help smiling at her best friend. Jihyo beamed in return and gave her a quick thumbs-up before turning away towards the library café where they usually ate. Nayeon watched her go for a moment before turning away and typing in a reply for Jeongyeon.

_“On my way now.”_

It was reminiscent of the first time Nayeon had met Jeongyeon. The air was brisk and chilly as Nayeon walked, and she shivered, pulling her jacket closer over her body. The jeans she was wearing didn’t offer enough protection from the wind and she wished she would have worn something warmer. Her nose already felt runny, and as she sniffled, she was struck by a feeling of déjà vu. Something in the back of her head made her turn around, and there Jeongyeon was, on her scooter, coming right towards her.

For a moment, Nayeon questioned all of her life choices that had gotten her to this moment. But then Jeongyeon stopped beside her, a wide smile on her face and her now longer blonde hair completely windblown, and Nayeon was struck by how much she wanted to kiss her.

“Miss me?” Jeongyeon joked, and Nayeon didn’t know how to reply. So she didn’t, hoping Jeongyeon didn’t notice that the pink on her cheeks isn’t from the cold. Instead, she watched as Jeongyeon got off her scooter. “Aren’t you gonna walk? It’s our turn now.” Stiffly, Nayeon nodded her head and dragged her eyes away from Jeongyeon’s, stepping out into the street. She could feel Jeongyeon’s hand only centimeters away from hers, and there was a little part of her that wanted to reach out and grab her hand, which scared her because Jeongyeon was still holding that stupid scooter and Nayeon was still so attracted to her.

When Jeongyeon grabbed her hand, she almost jumped out of her skin. Jeongyeon looked at her, eyes wide.

“Is this okay?” She asked, and Nayeon wanted to knock her head against something because how was Jeongyeon always so sure of what she was doing. Instead, though, she gave Jeongyeon a little smile and nodded.

“It’s fine.” Jeongyeon returned her smile and Nayeon swallowed, heart suddenly pounding in her chest. They were now standing in front of the pizza parlor and Nayeon pulled open the door, since Jeongyeon’s hands were full. When they stepped inside, Nayeon remembered how cold she had been and reveled in the warm blast of a heater. Laughing, Jeongyeon pulled her over to a free table, setting down her scooter beside it.

“Wait here, I’ll go order.”

“Are you sure?” Jeongyeon nodded and turned away before Nayeon had a chance to argue, leaving her to sink back into the chair and watch the back of the other girl’s head. Jeongyeon’s hair had grown so much since they first met, and although Nayeon totally had a thing for girls with really short hair, she had to admit that shoulder length hair suited Jeongyeon. She was totally staring, she knew, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away. Even as Jeongyeon walked back to the table, Nayeon couldn’t take her eyes off her.

“See something you like?” Jeongyeon joked as she handed Nayeon her cup, and Nayeon didn’t stop to think over her answer. She nodded.

Jeongyeon’s eyebrows raised, and Nayeon could feel her face heating up, but she tried to ignore it.

“Who wouldn’t like you?” Trying to be nonchalant, she brushed past Jeongyeon to walk towards the soda machine. She expected Jeongyeon to joke, say something back, but when she’d filled her drink and turned around, she saw that Jeongyeon was still standing at their table, her mouth slightly open, watching Nayeon.

“You mean it?” Jeongyeon finally said, and Nayeon gathered all her drama major courage to walk back to their table and give the other girl a small smile.

“I do. I like you a lot, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Jeongyeon broke into a grin, and Nayeon really thought she might kiss her right then and there.

“Well, I like you a lot too, Im Nayeon. Wanna be my girlfriend?” Nayeon rolled her eyes, reached out and curled her fingers between Jeongyeon’s.

“Of course I’ll be your girlfriend, you nerd.”

* * *

“You know, I was pretty surprised when Jeongyeon said she was dating someone. I honestly didn’t know that there would be anyone else to put up with her.” Jeongyeon kicked Dahyun under the table, but the girl just laughed, sticking out her tongue. It was lunch and gathered around a small table were more people than Nayeon had ever eaten lunch with.

“Dealing with Nayeon is pretty tough too. I think they were made for each other,” Jihyo commented, giving her best friend a grin. Nayeon huffed and scooted closer to her girlfriend.

“I wasn’t going to meddle in your new relationship but since you’re badmouthing me in front of my girlfriend maybe I should pull out some pictures from high school,” she said. Immediately, Jihyo winced, shaking her head while her girlfriend Tzuyu leaned forward, interested.

“High school photos of Jihyo? Sign me up,” Momo spoke up, wiggling her eyebrows, and beside her, Sana snorted into her fries. Mina made a face of disgust and handed her another napkin, and another one of Jeongyeon’s friends, a girl named Chaeyoung, looked around the table.

“They’re always like this,” Tzuyu assured her, patting her shoulder. “It might take some time to get used to.” The small girl gave her a thankful little smile, seeming a bit more relaxed after someone reassured her.

“Babe, are you gonna eat the rest of your chips?” Nayeon turned away from her friends and looked back at her girlfriend, chest squeezing at the pet name.

“Nope, you can have them,” she said, pushing them over. Jeongyeon smiled and reached over to hold her hand.

“You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

“Because I gave you chips?” Nayeon asked, a teasing lilt to her voice.

“Well, that’s a big part of it.” Dahyun gagged, and Jeongyeon threw the pickle from her burger at her, prompting Sana to laugh so hard she knocked over her ketchup into Momo’s lap. Momo made a sound of distress and Mina immediately stood up to get tissues, muttering under her breath even as Jihyo and Tzuyu burst into laughter. Nayeon looked around the table at the mess that was her friends, some old and some new, and squeezed Jeongyeon’s hand, deciding that maybe life hadn’t been out to get her after all.

“Hey babe, want me to ride you to your next class on my scooter?”

Nayeon resisted the urge to slam her face onto the table. She'd been wrong.

“I will actually break up with you.”


End file.
